The Bet
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po and Tigress had a little wager. Po would be gone for several months and after that time, things would have changed. For the most part, neither he nor Tigress expected what came next.


A Bet

 **Don't own KFP**

* * *

Po had been invited to train with some of the other grand masters, and he would be gone for several months. "It's going to be very quiet around here without you," Tigress said.

"Oh please, Tigress," Po smirked, "I know you'll be happy when I'm gone so you can stop slipping on my honestly misplaced throwing stars."

"No, no. Well, not stepping on sharp things will be nice," Tigress remarked. "But we will miss you."

"Trust me, you're the first one I'll miss the most," Po smiled.

"Why?"

"Without you keeping me in order, I'll be a nervous out of control wreck," Po joked. Tigress shook her head. "Just be safe while I'm gone."

"You too," Tigress replied. "And Po. Master Shifu's reputation is riding on how well you deal with the masters. So don't mess up."

"You say that like you think I will," Po said.

"But I know you, panda," Tigress said. "I know you." Po laughed. As they walked down the hall of the barracks, Po stopped.

"Tigress, do me a favor. Loosen up a bit. Have some fun."

"I have fun."

"Like what?"

"Training is fun. Sparring with you is fun," Tigress said.

"Yeah, but that's only because you beat me up like a sack of beans."

"But you're so punchable," Tigress smirked a bit.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about," Po said, pointing to her smirk. "Laugh a bit. Smile a bit. Half the things I do is to try and get you to smile."

"Well don't," Tigress growled. Po rolled his eyes.

"Just smile a bit," Po said. "Loosen up."

"Okay, I'll do that if, and only if you lose some weight," Tigress smirked.

"Oh come on, you know that's impossible," Po exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible," Tigress quoted.

"You are not the turtle," Po remarked.

"It's all part of the deal Po," Tigress said. Po thought about it.

"Fine," He said offering his hand. "I'll lose some weight and you'll learn to relax a bit. Deal?" Tigress thought about this for a second. Po was pretty determined when it came to these things. He may just pull it off.

"Hold on, what do we do if one person doesn't do the other's challenge?" Po thought about it.

"How about this? If I don't lose weight, I'll do whatever you want. If you don't loosen up, you do what I want."

"Can we specify what each other wants to do," Tigress said, not really trusting Po.

"Okay, if I win, you have to go a date with me," Po smirked. Tigress was surprised and growled at him.

"And why would I agree to that!?"

"Because if I lose, I have to do what you want, which is?" Tigress thought about it.

"Do my training routine," Tigress smirked. Po gasped. Her training routine was tough, tougher than most other masters. But Po was determined.

"It's a deal then," Po asked. Tigress thought about it.

"Deal," she said, shaking his hand. "See you in a couple of months. And remember our little bet," Tigress smirked.

"You forget. I just have to lose _some_ weight. If you can loosen up, then we both win," Po smirked. Tigress confidently smiled, but inwardly she was a bit worried. Whether or not it was because she could lose or the result of losing that worried her the most was unknown. As Po walked out the door, Tigress considered ways to meet his challenge.

 **Two years later**

Several months had turned into two years. Po was needed in different parts and areas of the grand masters. As a result, Po didn't always have enough to eat because of the situations he would be in. His stomach shrank, and his body started using the fat on him for energy. Consequentially, this revealed the underlying muscles he had. And boy, were there some muscles. A misconception about fat people is that they are weak. On the contrary, they're pretty strong. It takes muscle and energy to move that weight around. Once the fat is shed, what's left is what has always been there.

Tigress had experienced some drastic changes as well. For example, her brother came. He had been living with some other pandas, not Po's village, and heard about Tigress. He went over to the Jade Palace, where he finally met his sister. As if Po wasn't childish enough, her brother, Jin, took it to a higher standard. He had brilliantly similar ideas that Po would have had. Like sliding down the steps in an old wok but also having fireworks on the end to make it go faster. Or playing with a disappearing crystal that caused the entire village to think it was a ghost. Several times, Shifu threatened to throw him out, but each time Tigress would protect him. Pretty soon, she was participating in his childish endeavors, earning some scowls from Master Shifu at first. However, there something about Tigress being this way that Master Shifu seemed okay with. It was probably one of the first times he'd seen her happy or even laugh.

Jin's character was almost an exact mirror of Po's, yet because it was someone different, most of the group just went with the same ideas that they would never go along with Po. It wasn't until Po came back that they saw for themselves how similar he was.

"The Dragon Warrior is coming back today!" Jin said excitedly. He jumped about in place. "I can't believe it. I heard so much about him. Do you think he'll sign my forehead?"

"Has anyone else realized how much like Po he is," Monkey announced.

"So?" Mantis said.

"Good point," Monkey replied.

"Well, I'm glad that Po's coming home. It hasn't been the same without him," Viper said.

"Me too," Tigress smiled. Everyone looked at her with a strange look. "What?"

"Well, to be honest, sis, we thought you wouldn't like care about it," Jin said.

"Hey, I've loosened up a lot since Po left. And I care about him," Tigress remarked. Jin smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Just not like that," She said blushing a bit. Just then, the doors opened up. Master Croc and Ox strolled in.

"It is good to meet you again, Masters," Master Shifu said, bowing. The rest did the same.

"It is good to see you as well, Masters of the Jade Palace," Master Ox said. Tigress and Jin tried to look around them.

"Um... isn't Po here," Tigress asked. Ox and Croc scooted out of the way to reveal a different panda that left the palace. They were surprised at the amount of fat that he lost and amount of muscle underneath.

"Po!" The team exclaimed as they ran up to hug him, save Tigress and Jin.

"It's good to see you guys, again," Po smiled. As they released him, Po saw Tigress with her brother. His smile dipped for a moment.

"You're the Dragon Warrior," Jin asked. Po nodded. "Can you sign my forehead?" Po was surprised.

"Um... sure," Po said scribbling his name on the tiger's head. "And you are?"

"Jin, it is so awesome to meet you! I'm so excited I could pee!" Po was weirded out.

"Is this how I acted," Po asked Viper.

"Yeah, but he's cool about it," Viper accidentally said. Po looked at her. "I mean, different."

"Ah, well, it's good to see you," Po replied. Po looked around. "Um, where is Tigress?"

"She told me that she would be at the Peach Sapling meditating," Master Shifu said. "You might want to go after her." Without another thought, Po rushed to the Peach Sapling. The little tree wasn't tiny anymore. It had grown to a young tall tree.

"Tigress," Po called. He looked around. "Where is she?" Unknown to him, Tigress was watching. She leaped from her hiding spot. "AAAHHH!"

Unfortunately for Tigress, Po was trained for that. He reversed their positions and pinned her down to the ground. "Sorry, reflex."

"Where did you learn that," Tigress struggled underneath his grip.

"Um... well, on the front grounds, you learn how to be prepared," Po said, getting up from her and helping her up. "So, why did you do that?"

"Well, I thought I'd show you how I've changed," Tigress smiled. Po was surprised to see her smile.

"Well, I know you've changed. That's probably the biggest smile I've seen you with," Po smirked.

"Oh I can do better," She said. And she made a face with her eyes crossed, her fingers pulling the corners of her mouth and her tongue sticking out. Po laughed.

"Wow! When did you loosen up," Po asked.

"When Jin came I guess," Tigress replied. Po's face fell when he heard that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Po said.

"No, you were sad. What's the matter? Is it about Jin," Tigress asked.

"It's nothing really," Po said.

"Po, if you're not honest with me, I will throw you down those stairs and laugh," Tigress pathetically threatened.

"I'm serious it's nothing. Can we change the subject," Po asked.

"Okay, why are you mad at Jin," Tigress asked.

"That's not changing the subject."

"When did you get a temper tantrum?"

"Since I've learned things."

"Why are you upset at him?"

"Can't we just drop it?" Po asked. Tigress pouted a bit.

"Fine," She said. She chuckled a bit. Po looked at her wondering why she was chuckling. "I just remembered our little bet." Po laughed.

"Wow, that was a long time ago. I'm surprised you remembered it," Po said lightly. Then he rubbed the back of his head. "So who won?"

"Well, you definitely lost a lot of weight," Tigress mentioned.

"And you've more than relaxed a lot," Po replied. "How about we just say we both lost?" Tigress smirked mischievously.

"No," She said confusing Po. "We'll do both of our punishments. Do you remember what mine was?" Po glared.

"Yeah, I know," Po groaned. "Why don't we get it over with?" Tigress smiled. So Po was doing Tigress's exercise routine. First he had to run a mile and two. Then he had to lift a heavy bar 150 times. He had to do a host of other things as well. It was during this exercise routine that Tigress realize how strong and muscular Po had become. She was so occupied by looking at Po that she failed to realize Jin sneaking up on her.

"BOO!"

"AAAH!"

"Gotcha!" Jin laughed. Tigress punched him in the arm. "Well, I have to go home. You know how Master Shifu is when I overstay my welcome." Jin noticed how Tigress was watching Po. "Like to see him working don't you," He teased.

"Stop it," Tigress remarked, "I'm not the kind of person to be attracted to the outward appearance. If anything I'm attracted to his character. Po has a good heart."

"Attached to a good body," Jin said wiggling his eyebrows. Tigress punched him in the gut. "Ooh, that hurts."

"You deserve that," Tigress muttered.

"Well, I know he would make a great person for you. Pandas are very great people. I should know," Jin smiled. Tigress shook her head.

"Thanks, Jin," She muttered.

"Oh, and Tigress," Jin said, going closer to her. "I hear they're very interesting in bed."

"JIN!" Tigress shouted as the tiger scrambled away from the fury of his sister. Tigress seethed with rage.

"Um," Po said, making Tigress jump a bit. "Did I miss something between you two?"

"Nothing, nothing," Tigress replied. "So, you can do my training routine. Quite easily by the looks of it."

"Yeah, with all the training and fighting from the masters, it really was hectic," Po said. "So what did Jin have to tell you?"

"Nothing," Tigress sighed, "He's just being him. Now, what was it that I had to do for you?"

"Um, date me?" Po asked unsurely.

"Oh," Tigress said nervously. "Um, why don't we just go to Mr. Ping's shop?"

"Oh, okay. Will um Jin be okay with it," Po asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tigress replied, not noticing Po's reaction. "Although, he may be a little protective but that's to be expected from brothers, right?"

"Wait, he's your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Po said realizing a lot.

"Wait, you thought that-"

"Well, I mean," Po stuttered.

"No! No, he's just my brother!" Tigress explained laughing. "Wait, is that why you were upset? You were jealous of my brother?!"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Po, be honest," Tigress said. Po was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, so I was a little upset about it. I didn't know he was your brother. When was this?"

"He came about a month after you left. He used to live in a panda village and when heard about me, he came to see me," Tigress explained.

"A panda village. That explains his character," Po said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you complaining? He's the exact copy of you," Tigress smirked. Po glared at her.

"Funny," Po grumbled.

"By the way, why would you want to date me anyway?" Po shrunk as Tigress came closer.

"Um. Just because" Po said timidly.

"Is it because you like me," Tigress asked. She was really wondering this. Po noticed that. She wasn't smirking or teasing. She seemed like she honestly wanted to know.

"I... I don't know," Po said as they got closer together.

"Yes you do," Tigress said, whispering to him. "Just show me." Was she asking him to kiss her? Po took the vague statement as an excuse to kiss her. Tigress squeaked a bit when Po wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly closed her eyes after she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly caressing the back of his head. Po laughed a bit at the tickling feel of her tail lovingly coiled around his leg. Suddenly, Po came to his senses. He pushed back, breaking the kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Tigress shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him. Po could only guess that she liked him too. As they separated, Po had a goofy smile. Tigress giggled. "So about that date?"

"Forget the date. Let's raise a family!" Tigress said with a devious smile.

"AHAAHA!" Po screamed like a girl, freaking out. Tigress laughed.

"Your face was classic," She cried out. Po laughed too. "Yes, let's go on that date." Po smiled childishly. Tigress giggled.

"What?"

"You know, with my brother here, I thought you had come back in tiger form. But there is one thing I missed most."

"What's that?"

"You," Tigress said, kissing him on the cheek. Po blushed. "Are you coming, Po?"

"Wha? Oh! Coming," Po recovered as he caught up with Tigress. And they had a great evening.

 **The End**


End file.
